


The Writer, With Pen

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Onomatopoeia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	The Writer, With Pen

Scritch. Scritch. Scritch.

Scritch. Scritch. Scritch. Scritch. Scritch.

Scribble.

Scritch. Scritch.

Beat.

Scritchscritchscritchscritchscritchscritch.

Grumble.

Scratch. Scratch.  Scritch. Scritch. Scritch. Dot.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Beat.

Scritch?

Sigh.

Scratch.

Click.

Thump.


End file.
